DisneyBallZ
by The Ninja Taco Master
Summary: Your favorite DBZ characters sing Disney songs. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! Note: Chap. 12 is sorta sappy.
1. Goku: Colors of The Wind

Ok, I got this idea from yamachan*is my man* but she did it for YUGIOH! (I love your fic! Yamachan! If you want me to take it down, I will! Just don't get mad at me! :)) I will not copy any of her lyrics!  
  
I do not own DBZ! Get off my back, LAWYERS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Vegeta is destroying a planet but Goku stops him *  
  
You think I'm an bleeding heart baka,  
  
And you've been so many places,  
  
I guess it must be so,  
  
But still I cannot see,  
  
If the baka one is me,  
  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
  
You don't know . . . You think you own whatever land you land on,  
  
The universe is just a dead thing you can claim,  
  
But I know every human and namek and saiyan,  
  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name, You think the only saiyans who are saiyans,  
  
Are the saiyans who kill and act like you,  
  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,  
  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew, Have you ever seen the saiyan change by full moon?  
  
Or asked the grinning Zarbon why he grinned? (He has a weird grin, I think)  
  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? (Sorry I couldn't think of a good chorus!) Come fly through hidden pine trails of the forest,  
  
Come taste the healing senzu beans of Korin's tower,  
  
Come roll in all the riches all around you,  
  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth Longhaired Radditz is my brother,  
  
Piccolo and Krillin are my friends,  
  
And we are all connected to each other,  
  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends, Will Krillin ever grow?  
  
If you kill him now, Then you'll never know!  
  
And you'll never see the saiyan change by the full moon, For whether we are human or saiyan,  
  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains,  
  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind, You can own the universe and still,  
  
All you'll own is universe until, (Is that all?)  
  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Also do you have a character that you want sing? Please tell me in reviews! 


	2. Vegeta: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa are cleaning the kitchen (I don't know what Freiza made Vegeta do!)  
  
Vegeta: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!  
  
Freiza: Well I've never seen a king of saiyans. With quite such spiky hair!  
  
Vegeta: I'm gonna be the main event, Like no king of the past, I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ki blast!  
  
Freiza: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
  
Vegeta: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
Vegeta: No one saying do this Radditz: No one saying be there Vegeta: No one saying stop that Nappa: No one saying see here Freiza: Now see here! Vegeta: Free to terrorize all day, Free to do it all my way!  
  
Freiza: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart  
  
Vegeta: Kings don't need advice From ugly she-males for a start!  
  
Freiza: If this is where the monarchy is headed, Count me out! Out of service, out of space, (I don't know where Freiza lives) I wouldn't hang about! Just think of the trouble this saiyan could bring!  
  
Vegeta: Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight  
  
Henchman: Let every alien go for broke and sing, Let's hear it from Zarbon and the fat pink thing, (Points to Dodoria) It's gonna be King Vegeta's finest fling!  
  
Vegeta: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
Freiza: Note To Self: KILL THE SAIYANS!!!  
  
So THAT'S why he wants them all dead! Sorry if this one sucked, I'll try to do better next time! 


	3. Captain Ginyu: I'll Make a Man Out Of Yo...

I felt like doing another chapter today!  
  
Krillin is going undercover as a Ginyu Force audition-person   
  
Ginyu: Let's get down to business- to get this burying done,  
  
Did you say you're a captain- when I'm the only one?  
  
You're poses are saddest bunch I've ever met,  
  
But you can bet before we're through,  
  
Mister, I'll make a Ginyu out of you!  
  
Creative as a poet,  
  
But a copier within,  
  
Once you find your position,  
  
You are sure to win!  
  
You're a boring, unenthusiastic lot,  
  
And you're way off cue,  
  
Somehow I'll make a Ginyu out of you!  
  
Alien 1: I'm never gonna live this down!  
  
Alien 2:  
  
Say goodbye to my dignity for me!  
  
Alien 3:  
  
Boy, was I a fool, didn't go to school, for saying I'm a captian!  
  
Gohan: This guy's got 'em scared to death!  
  
Krillin:  
  
Hope he doesn't see right through me!  
  
Alien 4:  
  
Now I really wish that I knew how to pose like him!  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
Be a Ginyu  
  
We must be swift as the coursing river,  
  
Be a Ginyu  
  
With all the beauty of the full moon, (You wish Ginyu!)  
  
Be a Ginyu  
  
Raise your leg a little higher,  
  
Wow, my face looks good in a spoon!  
  
Time is racing toward us till Freiza arrives,  
  
Heed my every order and you might survive,  
  
You're too inert for the rage of dirt, (Inert: Still)  
  
So pack up, go home you're through  
  
How could I make a Ginyu out of you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one is REALLY weird!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Trunks: Tale As Old As Time

In case you were wondering about the 'I'll make a Ginyu out of You' song, It was supposed to be during those auditions to be a member of the force. They had to show them poses and bury the dragonballs. This one is kinda hard for me to change, but I will do my best! This one is more about Vegeta then Bulma though.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta are on a 'date' and Future Trunks is watching them  
  
Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Not even friends, Then Vegeta bends, Unexpectedly. Just a little change, BIG to say the least, One is a little scared, (Hmm. *cough*vegeta*cough*) One is highly prepared, Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As Namek's sun will rise!  
  
Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding he could change, Learning he was wrong. Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Aww, I sucked at this one! 


	5. Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo: A Guy Like Yo...

YAY! I have 33 reviews! This is GREAT! This is a parody of 'A Guy Like You' from Hunchback of Notre Dame! Enjoy!  
  
Krillin is sad because he has a crush on Android 18, but he thinks she doesn't like him. Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo try to cheer him up  
  
Goku:  
  
South City, the city of lovers,  
  
Is glowing this evening,  
  
True, that's because it's on fire, (LITERALLY!)  
  
But still, there's "l'amour",  
  
Somewhere out there in the night,  
  
Her Heart is also alight,  
  
And I know the guy her circuits might,  
  
Be frying for, A guy like you,  
  
She's never known, kid,  
  
A guy like you,  
  
A girl does not beat every day,  
  
You've got a look,  
  
That's all your own, kid,  
  
Could there be two?  
  
Trunks and Piccolo:  
  
Like you?  
  
All Three  
  
No way!  
  
Goku: Those other guys,  
  
That she could strangle,  
  
All die the same,  
  
From every boring point of view,  
  
You're a surprise,  
  
From every angle,  
  
Mon Dieu above,  
  
She's gotta love,  
  
A guy like you!  
  
Trunks: A guy like you,  
  
Gets extra credit,  
  
'Cause you don't look have bad,  
  
For a guy without a nose!  
  
Goku: You're aces, kid  
  
Piccolo: You see that face  
  
You don't forget it!  
  
Piccolo and Trunks: Want something new? Hugo That's you!  
  
All Three For sure!  
  
Piccolo: We all have gaped,  
  
At some Adonis. (Adonis: really beautiful people)  
  
Trunks: But then we crave a meal  
  
More nourishing to chew!  
  
Goku: And since your head shaped  
  
Like a donut is, (Mmmm. . . donuts.)  
  
All Three: No question of  
  
She's gotta love  
  
A guy like you!  
  
Piccolo: Call me a hopeless romatic  
  
But Krillin, I feel it!  
  
Victor She wants you so,  
  
Any moment she'll burst through that door!  
  
All Three: For. . .  
  
Goku: A guy so swell!  
  
Trunks and Piccolo:  
  
A guy like you!  
  
Goku: With all you bring her!  
  
Trunks and Piccolo: I tell you Krilllin!  
  
Goku: A fool could tell,  
  
Piccolo and Trunks: There never was, Goku: It's why she fell  
  
Piccolo and Trunks:  
  
Another, was he?  
  
Goku: For you-know-who  
  
Piccolo and Trunks:  
  
From king to serf,  
  
To about everybody. Goku: You almost die.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks:  
  
With the touch of a finger!  
  
All Three:  
  
You just seem to get weaker!  
  
When she wants oo-la-la!  
  
Then she wants you la-la!  
  
She will discover, guy!  
  
You're one heck of a guy!  
  
Who wouldn't love a guy,  
  
Like you?  
  
Goku: You got a lot  
  
The rest have not  
  
So she's gotta love  
  
A guy like you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? I really want to know! Please tell me what DBZ Character you want to sing! But don't make it like the 'Small World' song. Sorry, but it is really hard to parodize songs like that. I might still put them up though! /\_/\ 


	6. Bulma: Out There

I feel like doing ANOTHER chapter today!  
  
During the Freiza saga, Bulma is sad because she wants to see all the fighting that is going on out there  
  
BULMA:  
  
Safe behind this spaceship and these humongous walls of stone,  
  
Gazing at the people fighting above me,  
  
All my time I watch them as I hide down here alone,  
  
Hungry for the techniques they show me,  
  
All my time I throw darts at their faces,  
  
Hating them as they will never hate me,  
  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day,  
  
Not below them,  
  
But part of them! And out there,  
  
Fighting in the sun,  
  
Give me one day out there,  
  
All I ask is one,  
  
To hold forever! Out there,  
  
Where they all fight in the air,  
  
What I'd give,  
  
What I'd dare,  
  
Just to live one day out there! Out there among Krillin and Gohan and their ki's,  
  
Through the cracks and smoke I can see them,  
  
Ev'ry day they punch and kick and go about their lives,  
  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them.  
  
If I was in their skin,  
  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant, Out there,  
  
Almost getting cut by an energy band,  
  
Taste a morning out there,  
  
Like Frieza's henchmen,  
  
Who freely walk about there,  
  
Just one day and then,  
  
I swear I'll be content,  
  
With my share,  
  
Won't resent,  
  
Won't despair,  
  
Cut and bruised,  
  
I won't care,  
  
I'll have spent,  
  
One day,  
  
Out there! 


	7. Vegeta: ReflectionBardock and King Veget...

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD I DON'T SUCK! THANK YOU!  
  
Vegeta is wondering why he acts so mean  
  
Look at me, I could never pass for a perfect prince, Or a perfect fighter, Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see. That if I were truly to be myself I would actually touch my family's heart  
  
Who is that saiyan I see, Staring straight, Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, Who I am, Though I've tried. When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That one was a little short, I'll do another one!  
  
Vegeta is training to become the strongest when he is a kid as well as Goku  
  
King Vegeta (FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE): Oh, the power to be strong, And the wisdom to be wise, All these things will, come to you in time, On this journey that you're making, There'll be answers that you'll seek, And it's you who'll climb the mountain, It's you who'll reach the peak!  
  
Son of Saiyan, look to the sky, Raise your power, set it free, Some day you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Saiyan, a super saiyan in time you'll be!  
  
Bardock (ALSO FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE): Though there's no one there to guide you, No one to take your hand, But with faith and understanding, You will journey from boy to super saiyan!  
  
Son of Saiyan, look to the sky, Raise your power, set it free, Some day you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Saiyan, a super saiyan in time you'll be!  
  
Bardock: In learning you will teach, And in teaching you will learn, You'll find your place beside the ones you love!  
  
K. Vegeta: Oh, and all the things you dreamed of, The visions that you saw, Well, the time is drawing near now, It's yours to claim it all!  
  
Both: Son of Saiyan, look to the sky, Raise your power, set it free, Some day you'll walk tall with pride, Son of Saiyan, Super Saiyan in time you'll be!  
  
Son of Saiyan Son of Saiyan a super saiyan for all to see!  
  
Sorry if I didn't change it enough, but truth be told, I LOVE THIS SONG!  
  
SONGS PARODIZED:  
  
Reflection: Mulan Son of Man: Tarzan 


	8. Goten and Trunks: Can You Feel the Love ...

Gohan is on a date with Videl and Trunks and Goten are watching  
  
Trunks: I can see what's happ'ning  
  
Goten:(What?)  
  
Trunks: And they don't have a clue!  
  
Goten: (Who?)  
  
Trunks: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, Our trio's down to two.  
  
Goten:(Oh.)  
  
Trunks: (In a cheesy French accent)  
  
The sweet caress of twilight,  
  
There's magic everywhere,  
  
And with all this romantic atmosphere,  
  
Disaster's in the air!  
  
Choir: Can you feel the ki tonight?  
  
The peace the kamehameha brings,  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
  
With all its living things,  
  
Gohan: So many things to tell her,  
  
But how to make her see,  
  
The truth about my race? Impossible!  
  
She'd think I'm just a monkey.  
  
Videl: He's holding back, he's hiding,  
  
But what, I can't decide,  
  
Why won't he be the Saiyaman I know he is?  
  
The Saiyaman I see inside?  
  
Choir: Can you feel the ki tonight?  
  
You needn't search too far,  
  
Fighting through the night's uncertainties  
  
Love is where they are.  
  
Trunks: And if he falls in love tonight,  
  
It can be assumed.  
  
Goten: His carefree days with us are history!  
  
Both: In short, our pal is doomed!  
  
Heeheehee. I was thinking about Trunks with a cheesy French accent. Heeheehee. 


	9. Zfighters: A Girl Worth Fighting For

Sorry for the delay! I have had a very busy schedule and I procrastinate quite often! Ok! I got a lot of reviews! THANK YOU!!! I'll tell you who is going to sing in some, no all of them, of the upcoming songs:  
  
Android 18: I Won't Say I'm in Love (I know some of you wanted Vegeta, but he has been in a lot of the songs and it's time to give someone else a chance.)  
  
Freiza: Be Prepared  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Gohan: Hakunamatata  
  
Goku: A World Worth Fighting For  
  
Goten and Trunks: Why Should I Worry  
  
Also, here are the songs I have parodized!  
  
Chapter 1: Colors of the Wind from Pocahantas Chapter 2: I just can't wait to be king from the Lion king Chapter 3: I'll make man out of you from Mulan Chapter 4: Tale as old as time from Beauty and the Beast Chapter 6: Out there from the Hunchback of Notre Dame Chapter 8: Can you feel the love tonight? From the lion king  
  
Enough of my ramblings! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Z-People are going of to fight somebody  
  
Yamcha: For a long time we've been marching off to battle.  
  
Gohan: I'm so hungry I could probably eat a herd of cattle.  
  
All: Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.  
  
Goku: Hey, think of instead a world worth fighting for!  
  
Vegeta: Huh?  
  
Goku: That's what I said: A world worth fighting for! Encircled by the moon, it's sky filled with stars,  
  
Krillin: It's hard not to marvel at it's strength, it's right beside Mars,  
  
Gohan: I couldn't care less what's around or what it looks like, It all depends on what the foods like: Beef, pork, chicken ... Mmmh ...  
  
Master Roshi: It's local ladies will think I'm quite the charmer.  
  
Krillin: And I'll bet those ladies love a man in armor!  
  
All: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war,  
  
Goku: What do we want?  
  
All: A world worth fighting for!  
  
Goku: My world will have no faults  
  
Trunks: It'll be a major find.  
  
Vegeta: How 'bout a once perfect world, That blows up in 5 minutes time?  
  
All: Nah!  
  
Yamcha: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her, (Meaning earth)  
  
Master Roshi: He thinks he's such a worldly-killer. (Ok. . . I even freak myself out sometimes)  
  
Piccolo: I've a world back home that's unlike any other  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, cause it's filled with all his stupid namek brothers.  
  
All: But when we come home in victory we'll line up at it's door,  
  
Goku: What do we want?  
  
All: A world worth fighting for!  
  
Goku: Wish that I had  
  
All: A world worth fighting for A world worth fighting -  
  
OK, Sometimes I freak myself out with how WEIRD I get!!! 


	10. Bulma: Part of Your World

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on my funny friend and me! It will be done soon, so will Android 18's song! **************** PART OF YOUR WORLD  
  
Bulma wants to be part of Vegeta's world  
  
Look at my hair, Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my life is complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has everything? Look at this home, Inventions untold, How many wonders can one capsule hold? Looking around here you'd think, (Sure) she's got everything.  
  
I've got computers and radars aplenty, I've got spaceships and robots galore. (You want shrinking watches? I got twenty) But who cares? No big deal, I want more.  
  
I wanna be where that saiyan is, I wanna see, Wanna see him fighting, Kicking people around with those, (Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet. (Bulma doesn't know what feet are? 0.0) Skippin' your feet you don't get too far, Legs are required for running, kicking. Calling people, uh- (What's that word again?) weak!  
  
Up where he walks, Up where he runs, Up where he fights all day in the sun, Battling free, Wish I could be, Part of his world.  
  
What would I give, If I could live, Away from my weird father? What would I pay, To spend a day, Warm on the sand? Betcha his land, They understand, You listen to a girl's demands. Bright young woman, Sick o' distressin', Ready for lending a hand!  
  
And ready to know what that saiyan knows, Ask him my questions, And get some answers, How do you shoot fire and how hot does it (What's the word?) burn?  
  
When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love him to be part of? He'd part of me, So wish I could be, Part of his world. 


	11. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin: Hakuna Matata

Kay! Here's the next one! I didn't update over the weekend because I was sick.  
  
Gohan is studying and REALLY stressed out, so Goku and Krillin decide to cheer him up  
  
Goku: Kamehameha,  
  
What a wonderful phrase.  
  
Krillin: Kamehameha,  
  
Ain't no passing craze!  
  
Goku: It means no worries,  
  
You can blow your problems away.  
  
Goku and Krillin: It's our problem free,  
  
Philosophy!  
  
Goku: Kamehameha.  
  
Why when he was a young monk, (I think I've heard that Krillin was a monk, no?)  
  
Krillin: When I was a young mooooonk!  
  
Goku: Very nice.  
  
Krillin: Thanks!  
  
Goku: He found that his head lacked a certain appeal, (Baldness, very unappealing)  
  
If you ate fried eggs, you could cook your meal.  
  
Krillin: I'm a sensitive soul,  
  
Though I seem thick skinned,  
  
And it hurt,  
  
That my friends hated that kind of thing, (Couldn't think of a good word)  
  
And OH THE SHAME!  
  
Goku: He was ashamed!  
  
Krillin: Thought of changing my name!  
  
Goku: Oh,  
  
What's in a name!  
  
Krillin: And I got down-hearted.  
  
Goku: How did you feel?  
  
Krillin: When my hair and I- (. . . parted)  
  
Goku: Krillin!  
  
Not in front of the kids!  
  
Krillin: Oh,  
  
Sorry. (Damn Funimation or whatever they're called)  
  
Both: Kamehameha,  
  
What a wonderful phrase,  
  
Kamehameha,  
  
Ain't no passing craze!  
  
Gohan: It means no worries!  
  
You can blow your problems away!  
  
Goku: Sing it kid!  
  
All: It's our problem free!  
  
Krillin: Philosophy!  
  
All: Kamehameha!  
  
All: Kame,  
  
Hameha,  
  
Kame,  
  
Hameha,  
  
Kame.  
  
Super Saiyan Gohan: It means no worries,  
  
You can blow your problems away.  
  
All: It's our problem free,  
  
Philosophy!  
  
Kamehameha,  
  
Kamehameha,  
  
Kamehameha,  
  
Kamehameha.  
  
Chi-Chi comes into the room  
  
Chi-Chi: Gohan! HAVE YOU DONE YOUR STUDYING YET!  
  
Gohan: Nope!  
  
Chi-Chi: WELL WHY NOT?  
  
Gohan: Kamehameha.  
  
Chi-Chi: What?  
  
Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!  
  
(Gohan blows Chi-Chi to bits) 


	12. Goku: You'll Be in My Heart

I was listening to the Tarzan CD and I thought about it, and I'm not sure if it has a music video, I could really see Goku singing this to Gohan. I really could. It seemed like the perfect song for the 2 of them. Note: This one will probably not be funny, but that's not my intention for this one. Thanks for all the reviews everybody!  
  
Come stop you crying,  
  
It will be alright,  
  
Just take my hand,  
  
Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you from,  
  
These bad things around you,  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
For one so small,  
  
You sure are strong,  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
Keep you safe and warm,  
  
This bond between us,  
  
Can't be broken,  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
From this dimension to the next,  
  
You'll be in my heart,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
You'll be here in my heart,  
  
Always.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
  
They just don't believe,  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different, (Goku's IQ: -5, Gohan IQ: 100,000,000)  
  
But deep inside us,  
  
We're not that different at all.  
  
And you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
From this dimension to the next.  
  
Don't listen to him, (Vegeta)  
  
Cause what does he know,  
  
We actually need each other,  
  
To have to hold,  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know.  
  
When your destiny calls you,  
  
You must be strong,  
  
I may not be alive with you,  
  
But you got to hold on,  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know,  
  
We'll show them together!  
  
Cause' you'll be in my heart,  
  
Believe me you'll be in my heart,  
  
I'll be there from this day on,  
  
Now and forever more,  
  
Oh you'll be in my heart you'll be here in my heart,  
  
No matter what people see,  
  
I'll be with you here in my heart  
  
I'll be there,  
  
Always,  
  
Always,  
  
I'll be with you,  
  
I'll be there for you always.  
  
Always and always,  
  
Just look over your shoulder,  
  
Just look over your shoulder,  
  
Just look over your shoulder,  
  
I'll be there for you....  
  
Sorry if I didn't change it enough for your liking, but like I said, this song seemed like the perfect song for them. It seemed to have the right words. If you didn't like it, fine, but I kinda did. Please don't flame me. If I don't get any reviews for it, I'll assume from that. I have to get my others done 0.0; 


	13. Android 18: I Won't Say I'm in Love

Ok! Destiny's Angel! Here you go!  
  
Android 18:  
  
If there's a prize for rotten placement,  
  
I guess I've already won that,  
  
No human is worth the aggravation,  
  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
  
Androids 16, 17, 19, and 20:  
  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you,  
  
You're in love with Krillin!  
  
Honey, we can see right through you,  
  
Girl, we know you can feel it,  
  
We know how ya feel and,  
  
Who you're thinking of!  
  
Android 18: No chance, no way,  
  
I won't say it, no, no,  
  
Android 17:  
  
Your circuits, they fry,  
  
Why deny it, uh-oh?  
  
Android 18:  
  
It's not clicking,  
  
I won't say I'm in love,  
  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,  
  
It feels so good when you get that part cleaned out,  
  
My head is buzzing get a grip, girl,  
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out,  
  
Oh!  
  
Android 16, 17, 19, and 20:  
  
You keep on denying,  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling,  
  
Baby, we're not computing,  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling,  
  
Face it like a grown-up,  
  
When ya gonna own up  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad!  
  
Android 18:  
  
No chance, now way  
  
I won't say it, no, no.  
  
Android 16:  
  
Give up, give in,  
  
Check the grin you're in love!  
  
Android 18:  
  
You won't get your way,  
  
I won't say I'm in love.  
  
Androids 16, 17, 19, and 20:  
  
You're doin flips read our lips,  
  
You're in love  
  
Android 18:  
  
You're way off my base, (Computer's have bases right?)  
  
I won't say it,  
  
Get off my case,  
  
I won't say it.  
  
Android 16, 17, 19, and 20:  
  
Girl, don't be proud,  
  
It's O.K. you're in love.  
  
Android 18: Oh,  
  
At least out loud,  
  
I won't say I'm in love . . .  
  
Heehee, it's funny thinking of all these androids singing this song in the garden place like in Hercules. Heehee! 


	14. Gohan: Zero to Hero

Hiya again! WOW! Almost 100 reviews! COOL!  
  
Gohan is saving the day as saiyaman and the z-people are singing about it  
  
Got: Bless my soul,  
  
Bro was on a roll!  
  
Trunks:  
  
Person of the week in evry Satan opinion poll!  
  
Videl:  
  
What a pro!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Han could stop a show!  
  
Goku:  
  
Point him at a robber and you're talking SRO!  
  
All:  
  
He was a weirdo,  
  
A zero, zero!  
  
Now he's a honcho,  
  
He's a hero!  
  
Here was a kid with his act down pat!  
  
From zero to hero in no time flat,  
  
Zero to hero just like that!  
  
Yam:  
  
When he smiled,  
  
All girls went wild with,  
  
oohs and aahs!  
  
Though guys wanted to slap his face,  
  
Onto a vase!  
  
Some guy at the school:  
  
On ev'ry "vahse" (someone is jealous!)  
  
Trunks:  
  
From flying to fighting!  
  
Got:  
  
Bro had energy to burn!  
  
Bulma:  
  
Now idolized and famous,  
  
He could tell you,  
  
What's a Grecian urn? (What IS a Grecian urn? O.O)  
  
Goku:  
  
Say amen!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
There he goes again!  
  
Videl:  
  
Sweet and still undefeated!  
  
Goku:  
  
And an awesome 10 for 10!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Folks lined up,  
  
Just to watch him flex!  
  
Videl:  
  
And this perfect package  
  
packed a pair of pretty pecs!  
  
Hanie, he comes,  
  
He sees, he conquers,  
  
Honey, the crowds were,  
  
Going bonkers,  
  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk,  
  
From zero to hero a major hunk,  
  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk!  
  
Who put the glad in sai in the saiyman?  
  
Gohan!  
  
Who does what no one can?  
  
Gohan!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Is he bold?  
  
All:  
  
No one braver!  
  
Some girl:  
  
Is he sweet? (Videl strangles the girl)  
  
All:  
  
Our fav'rite flavor  
  
Gohan, Gohan ...  
  
Trunks:  
  
Bless my soul!  
  
Got:  
  
Bro was on a roll!  
  
All:  
  
Still Undefeated!  
  
Riding high!  
  
Videl:  
  
And the nicest guy  
  
Chi:  
  
Not conceited!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
He was a weirdo!  
  
All:  
  
A zero, zero  
  
Videl:  
  
Now he's a honcho!  
  
All:  
  
He's a hero  
  
All:  
  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed!  
  
From zero to hero  
  
Han is a hero!  
  
Now he's a hero  
  
Goku:  
  
Yes indeed!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I know I didn't change this one all that much, oh well! 


	15. King Kai: One Last Hope

YAY!!! I have over 100 reviews and I love every single one of em!  
  
King Kai is training Goku  
  
King Kai:  
  
So, ya wanna be a fighter, kid?  
  
Well, whoop-de-do!  
  
I have been around the block before,  
  
With blockheads just like you!  
  
Each and ev'ryone a disappointment,  
  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment!  
  
So much for having noting to do,  
  
Now someone named Goku is,  
  
Asking me to jump into the fray,  
  
My answer is two words -  
  
(Gets fried by Bardock)  
  
O.K.  
  
You win.  
  
Oh gods.  
  
Oy vay!  
  
I'd given up hope that I'd find the guy,  
  
A fellow who'd use the spirit bomb once,  
  
Not the ki!  
  
The kind who wins budokai trophies,  
  
Won't settle for low fees,  
  
At least semi-pro fees,  
  
But no - I get the greenhorn!  
  
I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone,  
  
Content to spend lazy days and to watch Gregory run around my lawn,  
  
But you need an advisor,  
  
Teach you to make a crater, but wider, (They do make craters when the power up)  
  
Fly a little bit higher,  
  
And oohh!  
  
There goes my ulcer!  
  
I'm down to one last hope,  
  
And I hope it's you,  
  
Though, kid, you're not exactly,  
  
A dream come true!  
  
I've trained enough dummies,  
  
Who never came through,  
  
You're my one last hope,  
  
So you'll have to do!  
  
Even though you want to face the odds,  
  
You're intelligence is quite the mockery,  
  
Just don't believe the stories,  
  
That you read on all the crockery!  
  
To be a true fighter, kid, is a dying art,  
  
Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart,  
  
It takes more than sinew,  
  
Comes down to what's in you,  
  
You have to continue to grow!  
  
Now that's more like it!  
  
I'm down to one last shot,  
  
And my last high note,  
  
Before somebody kills me,  
  
Cause of my jokes!  
  
My dreams are on you, kid  
  
Go make 'em come true,  
  
Climb that uphil slope!  
  
Keep pushing that envelope!  
  
You're my one last hope,  
  
And, Goku, it's up to you! 


	16. Gohan: I Wanna Be Like You

This is a parody of 'I wanna be like you' from the Jungle Book.  
  
----------------------- Gohan:  
  
Now I'm the king of the fighters,  
  
Oh, the South City VIP,  
  
I've reached the top and had to stop,  
  
And that's what botherin' me!  
  
I wanna be strong, Mr. Piccolo,  
  
And stroll right into town,  
  
And be just like the other guys,  
  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around! (Get the pun?)  
  
Oh, oobee doo,  
  
I wanna be like you,  
  
I wanna fight like you  
  
Look like you, too,  
  
You'll see it's true,  
  
An ape like me,  
  
Can learn to be a namek like you!  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Ok, Gohan,  
  
You're doin' pretty good.  
  
Gohan:  
  
Now here's your part of the deal, Mr.  
  
Lay the secret on me how to be a fighter.  
  
Piccolo:  
  
But I'm not that good of a fighter!  
  
Gohan:  
  
Now don't try to kid me, Mr. Piccolo,  
  
I made a deal with you!  
  
What I desire is to shoot out fire  
  
To make my dream come true,  
  
Give me the secret, Mr. Piccolo,  
  
So I can always come through,  
  
Give me the power so I won't cower,  
  
So I can be like you!  
  
You!  
  
I wanna be like you  
  
I wanna fight like you  
  
Look like you, too  
  
You'll see it's true  
  
Someone like me  
  
Can learn to be  
  
Like someone like me  
  
Can learn to be  
  
Like someone like you  
  
Can learn to be  
  
Like someone like me! --------------------  
  
*Tsk* Who knew Piccolo was so modest and that Gohan had such a big ego? 


	17. Zfighters: The Washing Song

Ok, I have decided that for a while I am going to dedicate chapters to certain reviewers. The notes are a little cheesy, so bear with me! If you don't want to read the dedication, just skip down. NOTE: I haven't seen this movie in a long time, so it may be a little out of tune.  
  
Ok, this chapter is dedicated to my 1st reviewer, at least to the extent of my knowledge;  
  
CHIBI-GOTENS-GIRL  
  
Kay, since you were my first reviewer, this chapter is from the first Disney movie! Snow White, I think it's called like 'The Washing Song' or something!  
  
=====================================  
  
Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, etc. are congratulating Vegeta on becoming a nice guy  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Welcome to the club,  
  
It ain't no disgrace!  
  
Being a nice guy is a breeze,  
  
Now get your head out of space,  
  
The fact that you aren't so bad,  
  
Can be like a slap in the face!  
  
All:  
  
An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum (I know, I'm scared too)  
  
Vegeta (talking): What the hell are you guys talking about?  
  
Krillin:  
  
At first it will be hard to cope,  
  
So don't try to bluff,  
  
You may think you'd rather,  
  
Be mean and be real rough,  
  
But sooner or later you'll realize,  
  
You're really not that tough!  
  
All:  
  
An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum  
  
Goku:  
  
You may look mean but everybody has their doubts,  
  
You must resist the urge to kill,  
  
You have to wait until your patience until it's a little stub,  
  
Ignore it until you've had enough,  
  
You may be cut and bruised when you're done,  
  
But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun! (Goku's logic SUCKS!!!)  
  
All:  
  
So ignore it all you like,  
  
It isn't any trick,  
  
As soon as you think you're through,  
  
You think you're so slick  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Bunch of stupid, ugly oafs,  
  
You make me sick, goin',  
  
An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum  
  
All:  
  
Now lying for you must be hard,  
  
It can't be denied!  
  
Bulma:  
  
But he sure does look mighty cute,  
  
When his patience is tried!  
  
All:  
  
Well it's good for the soul,  
  
And it's good for the hide,  
  
To go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum!  
  
===================================  
  
Uh, ok..... 


	18. Vegeta: Jack's Lament

Kay! This one is dedicated to LingXiaoyu, cuz she's cool, cool person + cool song= COOL! I love 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', this is a parody of Jack's Lament. Also, even though they say he's the prince, his Dad died, that makes him a king in my book.  
  
Basically, Vegeta is tired of (snicker) being the best (bursts out into laughter) but seriously, this is BEFORE he knew Goku  
  
There are few who live to deny,  
  
At what I do I am the best,  
  
For my talents are renowned far and wide,  
  
When it comes to rapidly raising my powerful ki,  
  
I excel without ever even trying...  
  
With the slightest little effort of my muscular arms,  
  
I have made grown men knocked out for a week,  
  
With the fling of my hand,  
  
I have thrown,  
  
Humongous rocks at least 100 feet,  
  
Yet year after year,  
  
It's the same routine,  
  
And I grow so tired of reigning supreme,  
  
And I, Vegeta, the Saiyan King,  
  
Have grown so tired of this fighting thing...  
  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of this soul,  
  
An emptiness began to grow,  
  
There's something out there,  
  
Far from my home,  
  
A longing that I've never known,  
  
What I lack in height,  
  
I make up for in might,  
  
And I'll K.O. you before you get a chance,  
  
To a guy in Kentucky,  
  
I'm Mister Unlucky,  
  
And I'm known throughout England and France,  
  
And since I am the best,  
  
I can beat up the rest,  
  
When not quite up to expectation,  
  
No alien nor man can fight like I can,  
  
With the fury of my recitations,  
  
But who here would ever understand,  
  
That the Saiyan King with his smirking grin  
  
Would tire of his crown,  
  
If they only understood,  
  
He'd give it all up if he only could,  
  
Oh, there's an empty place in my soul,  
  
That calls out for something unknown,  
  
The fame and praise come year after year  
  
Does nothing for these empty tears... 


	19. Shenron: A Friend Like Me

Ok, first off, on the contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT DEAD! I have just been lazy. Next, I want to know if you want me to do the long version of reflection, because I have a pretty good idea about who should sing it. On with the fic!  
  
Mr. Popo is making a wish to Shenron  
  
Well, Yamcha and Puar were once desert thieves,  
  
All them saiyans got furry tails,  
  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,  
  
You got a brand of magic that never fails!  
  
You got some power to you now,  
  
No need to have any fears,  
  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how  
  
See all you gotta do is find those spheres!  
  
And I'll say,  
  
Mister Popo, sir,  
  
What will your wish be?  
  
Let me take your request,  
  
Jot it down,  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
  
No no no!  
  
Life is your game,  
  
And I make sure you're insured,  
  
Do you wish for power to rule the world?  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
  
Yes sir, us dragons pride ourselves on wishes,  
  
You're the boss,  
  
The king, the shah,  
  
Say what you wish,  
  
It's yours! True dish!  
  
How about a little more Baklava?  
  
What do you want?  
  
Just hurry,  
  
I'm not in the mood to help you dude,  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
  
Can your friends do this?  
  
Do your friends do that?  
  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
  
Can your friends go, poof?  
  
Well, looky here  
  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
  
So don't sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,  
  
You'd think you had never seen a dragon before!  
  
You got me bona fide, certified  
  
You got a dragons for your charge d'affaires  
  
I don't have a powerful urge to help you out  
  
So what-cha wish? Hurry up let me know,  
  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
  
Well, all you gotta do is collect like so - and oh  
  
Mister Popo, sir, have a wish but not two or three  
  
Come on I'm on the job, you big nabob  
  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me!!! 


	20. Launch: Reflection Long Version

I am sorry if I am not very accurate on Launch (I think the Japanese name is Lunch), I don't watch much Dragonball and I never saw the first few episodes of DBZ. So don't flame me if it isn't accurate!  
  
Launch is wondering about her other self  
  
Look at me,  
  
You make think you see who I really am,  
  
But you'll never know me,  
  
Ev'ry day,  
  
It's as if I play a part,  
  
Now I see,  
  
If I act so nice,  
  
I can fool the world,  
  
But I cannot fool my heart...  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
  
Every time I sneeze?  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
Me, not this person inside?  
  
I am now,  
  
In a world where I have to hide this part,  
  
And avoid sneezing,  
  
But somehow,  
  
I will show this girl,  
  
That it is my heart,  
  
And be free to be who I am...  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
  
Every time I sneeze?  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Why must I hide,  
  
This person for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Me, not this person inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to be only mine,  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why,  
  
Why must she always conceal,  
  
What I think,  
  
How I feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me,  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't always hide that,  
  
Someone else  
  
All the time!  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Me, not this person inside?  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
Me, not this person inside... 


	21. Videl: Sally's Song

Videl is thinking about Gohan in the afterworld  
  
I sense there's something in his ki,  
  
That his power won't last,  
  
And though I'd like to fight by him,  
  
Can't repair this condition that I have, (Yep, being dead is quite the dilemma)  
  
The worst is just around the bend,  
  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
  
I think it's not to be,  
  
What will become of my boyfriend?  
  
What will happen to the great saiyaman?  
  
Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
  
Searching as they float like clouds,  
  
Try as I may, it doesn't last,  
  
And will we ever end up back together?  
  
No, I think not, it's never to become,  
  
For this battle can't be won... 


	22. Yamcha: One Jump

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been caught up in other things. Hey, Chibi Saiyan Saylor, I'd love to see your song!  
  
Yamcha is stealing from Bulma, Oolong, and Goku  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
Gotta keep  
  
One jump ahead of the Bulma  
  
One swing ahead of the pole  
  
I steal only what can be stole!  
  
( That's Everything! )  
  
One jump ahead of the pig man  
  
That's all, and that's no joke  
  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
  
[Bulma, Oolong, and Goku:]  
  
Riffraff!  
  
Street rat!  
  
Scoundrel!  
  
Take that!  
  
[Aladdin:]  
  
Just your little pack, guys  
  
[B,O,G:]  
  
Rip him open, take it back, guys  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
  
You're my only friend, Puar!  
  
[Crowd:]  
  
Who?  
  
[Some People:]  
  
Oh it's sad Yamcha's hit the bottom  
  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
  
One jump ahead of the dopes  
  
One skip ahead of Bulma's room  
  
Oops, I think I spoke to soon!  
  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
  
One hit ahead of the flock  
  
That little kid doesn't know when to stop!  
  
[B,O,G:]  
  
Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
Let's not be too hasty  
  
[Goku:]  
  
Still I think he's rather tasty  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
  
Otherwise we'd get along  
  
[B,O,G:]  
  
Wrong!  
  
[Yamcha:]  
  
One jump ahead of the deadbeats  
  
(Vandal!)  
  
Now to get away from this dump,  
  
(Street rat!)  
  
One trick ahead of disaster  
  
(Scoundrel!)  
  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
  
(Take that!)  
  
(Prepares to do the wolf-fang-fist)  
  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
  
Hope this will be landin'  
  
All I gotta do is PUNCH!!! 


End file.
